cruuinefandomcom-20200213-history
Gadgetry
The Gadgeteer is able to create Gadgets. As he gains levels, he learns more blueprints (according to the table). Some are "Daily" - the preparation involved means they are set up at the beginning of the day (requiring an hour in total) and then once used, are unavailable for the rest of the day. Others are simpler, and can be used essentially at will, as long as they are charged (covered in the item description). Making multiples of the same thing does not allow more uses, for reasons unknown. Devices can be handed to other people to use, however they are not automatically considered proficient (anyone with "All Martial Weapons" proficiency should be considered proficient with weaponlike Gadgets), and the Gadgeteer must continue to maintain the items (as part of his "pool" of Gadgets) for them to continue functioning. Any save DC is 10 + half level + Int modifier. Anything that scales with level uses the character level of Gadgeteer. Starting at first level, you may pick from this list: * Flamethrower Daily * Dynamite Daily * Helper Charged * Shock Staff Charged * Glider Charged * Launch Boots Charged * Harpoon Charged * Steam Spray Charged * Wind-up Flare Lantern Charged * Proximity Detector Charged Gadgets Flamethrower Daily This device must be wielded in both hands to be used, and requires a Standard action to activate. This creates a 30' cone or 60' line of fire, dealing 1d10 Fire damage per level (Ref half). Those who fail the save catch fire. Additionally, the area is filled with thick smoke that causes Concealment and forces a Fort save to all in the area, against being Nauseated for one round due to choking. It dissipates after 1d4 rounds. This also ignites any unattended flammable objects in the area. Dynamite Daily This device is small enough to be carried or stored in a pocket, and requires a Swift action to activate. Three rounds later, hopefully with the user nowhere near it, it explodes in a 50' radius spread. This deals 1d10 Fire/Sonic damage per level to all in the area, Ref half, and anyone who fails the save is knocked prone. Additionally, it specifically affects all objects and structures in the area (including individual 5' cubes of terrain), dealing double damage and ignoring Hardness less than that of Steel. Helper Charged This Construct resembles a snake or centipede, is Tiny sized, and crawls along after you with a Move speed of 20'. Spending a Full Round action winding it up powers the brain enough to allow it to take cover, make attacks of opportunity, and make Aid Other attempts (Str 8 Dex 12 Int 10, has no skill ranks but a BAB equal to the creator's). It reaches out 5' and its Bite/Sting/Slam attack deals 1d4-1 damage, +1 per 3 levels. It can also carry half a dozen potion-sized objects, and when charged up, can understand commands and hand them to/use them on people, or even fling them at enemies. Shock Staff Charged This device can be wielded in one hand, and has reach. It requires a Move Equivalent action to charge up by winding, then holds the charge for up to a minute or until used. A melee touch attack activates it, dealing 1d6 Electricity damage per level and requiring the target to make a Fortitude save. If they fail the save, they are Dazed for 1 round. Glider Charged This device can be folded up to take little space, but must be worn in the Cloak slot to be used. It is effectively charged by any rush of air, so any time you would want to use it, it is going to be charged anyway. This causes the wearer to slowly fall instead of plummeting to their death, at the rate of 10' per round, but they may also move up to 20' per round in any other direction except for up. Launch Boots Charged These bulky boots must be worn on the feet (duh), and require the user to move 30' or more in order to charge, at which point they remain charged until used, which requires a Move action. Doing so launches them up to 50' in the air (this can be adjusted on use in 10' increments so as to only go, say, 20' up). The jumper may move as far forward as upward. The fall afterwards is treated as though 10' less for the purpose of working out falling damage. Harpoon Charged This weapon must be wielded in both hands to activate. it requires a Full Round action to fully wind up, and can then be activated at any time with a Swift action, firing out to 60' away. It deals 1d6 piercing damage per level, and if it deals any damage (after DR/Hardness), sticks in firmly, requiring a DC 20 Strength check to remove. A cable attached can be wound up as a Move-equivalent action, allowing the user to either pull himself towards the landing point, or drag a target towards him with an opposed Strength check. Steam Spray Charged This weapon must be wielded in both hands to activate. It requires one minute to charge up, but will then boil away happily for up to 8 hours or until used up. Charging it provides 3 activations, each one requiring a Standard action. Doing so creates a 20' cone of steam, dealing 1d4 Fire damage per level (Ref half) but also really cleaning the targets, though they may not appreciate it. Failing the save causes a -2 morale penalty to attacks and a -4 morale penalty to AC for 3 rounds. Wind-up Flare Lantern Charged This device may be freely worn on the shoulder or even on top of a helmet, but takes a free hand to activate or adjust the settings. Winding it up for one minute provides a charge to keep it providing light (as per a Light) spell for one hour or a Daylight effect that even reveals Ethereal/Incorporeal creatures for 10 minutes. At any time a Standard action may be used to end this effect, suddenly using up all the remaining power in one flash. This forces all in 50' to attempt a Fortitude save or be rendered Blind for 1 round per level. Those warned may cover their eyes with a Reflex save. Proximity Detector Charged This device takes up no slot, whirling around the wearer. If it is moderately windy (enough to potentially knock a lightweight travelling hat off a head or lift a summer dress), this requires no charging at all, otherwise it requires the use of a Swift action every turn to turn a crank that helps the wheels spin. Using sonar echoes, it grants Blindsense out to 15' and Trapfinding to the wearer.